Yellow Tulips
by Coffee Shopper
Summary: The consequences of a one-night stand with James Potter are not always enjoyable. Quite the opposite actually… that is, until he finds a way to brighten up your day.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize… if I did, I'd be on a shopping spree on 5th Avenue…**

**Summary: The consequences of a one-night stand with James Potter are not always enjoyable. Quite the opposite actually… that is, until he finds a way to brighten up your day. **

**Rating: R just because it deals with mature content and the prequel was rated R as well. **

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I just wanted to say a quick thanks to all the reviews from the prequel to this one-shot, Strip Chess. It's less… edgy than the other one. More or less deals with the consequences of that night. So, I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to drop a review. ;)**

**I would highly recommend reading 'Strip Chess' before reading this fanfic. Strip Chess link: **

Without further adieu… the sequel to 'Strip Chess': 

**Yellow Tulips**

'Oh my God, what was I thinking?' For the first time in her life, Lily Evans had managed to shock herself.

          "Sleeping with _him?_" she muttered underneath her breath.

          'Actually, having a one night stand at all,' she added silently, as she briskly walked to her first period Transfiguration class, her first N.E.W.T. test of many to come.

          Nervously biting her fingernails, a bad habit she could never drop even at the age of seventeen, she entered the classroom. 

          Although things were never carefree with James Potter, last night brought it up to a whole new level of awkwardness.

… # …

          The moment Lily had woken up; she was surprised to see that the bed covers were not a feminine shade of peach, but a bold color of navy blue.

          She sat up and her eyes swept the room, which was cluttered with different Quidditch paraphernalia and pictures of a graying couple, along with different articles of clothing and textbooks.

          _'Hmm… that guy in the picture has a striking resemblance to James Potter.'_

Little did Lily Evans know that the latter had his arm perched comfortably around her waist.

          She heard the rustle of the comforter, and felt something move against her.

          She twisted her head around. That's when everything from the previous night hit her like a train. The chess game. Her boldness. The caresses and kisses. 

          Barely daring to breathe, she lay still, hoping, praying that James wouldn't remember anything either and that this was all a dream. She squeezed her eyes shut and counted back from ten, hoping that it was all a dream and that she was tucked in her _own_ bed and most of all, that she was dressed in her pajamas, not naked.

          Taking in a deep breath, and slowly exhaling, Lily calmed down a little bit, keyword, _little_ bit. 

          Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she quickly grabbed her tank top that was lying on the floor and slipped it on. She made her way to the pajama bottoms and panties that belonged to her and donned those too. 

          '_Please_ don't let him wake up now,' she pleaded silently to no one.

          She tiptoed off the rug and onto the stone floor. She inhaled sharply at the contrast of the warm rug and the icy touch of the bare floor.

          James shifted, and Lily froze. Luckily for her, he continued in slumber.

… # …

          She was among the first to arrive to class. Fellow classmates had stomachs up in knots too, but not for the same reason as Lily. 

          Taking a seat near the back of the class, she hoped that she was invisible for when the inevitable came, for When _he_ stepped into the room.

          She cringed as he rushed in at the last minute, earning a disapproving look from Professor McGonagall. For someone her age, Professor McGonagall had a surprising level of strictness.

          He took a seat diagonally behind her. She groaned inwardly.

… # …

          Lily dragged her butt off to lunch. She was tired, cranky, and worried. All morning, contraception questions raced in her mind. She didn't even remember if they had used protection the night before.

          'Great day for NEWTS,' she thought bitterly as she sat down on the wooden bench and helped herself to shepherd's pie. 

          Busy picking her food and thinking; James Potter's arrival at the Great Hall went unnoticed to her. 

          He noticed her, however, and waking up alone this morning, after last nights… _activities_ had certainly raised warning flags in his head. 

          He strolled over to her, and sat down, gently touching her shoulder.

          Lily's head shot up, and shock was apparent on her face as she saw who it was.

          She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

          She managed a barely noticeable half smile as a gesture of acknowledgment.

          "Uh… how are you feeling?" James practically could've hit himself on the head with that. 'Real smooth, Potter.'

          "Tired," she looked back down at her lunch, and poked at it with her eating utensil.

          James grinned in spite of himself, and was about to add something to Lily's comment when she realized what had slipped from her lips. 

          "From test taking!" she added quickly, flushing slightly.

          An awkward silence filled between them.

          "I have um… a question," Lily spoke up softly.

          "Yeah?"

          "Uh…" Lily blushed a rosy red, and whispered, "Did we use protection?"

          This time, James flushed; he scratched his head inquisitively, and answered, "Uh… I don- well… Um…" 

          He shook his head, slightly.

          Lily froze and felt all the blood rushing to her head. Everything she had eaten for breakfast and for lunch felt as if it would come right back up.

          She gripped the handle of her fork until her knuckles were white, staring at a spot on the wall in front of her, her eyes never wavering.

          Her eyes finally blinked, and looked back down at her hand, after a few seconds she let go, and suddenly stood up. 

          She glanced at James, but avoided his eye, "I have to go," she said in a rushed whisper. She grabbed her book bag and sprinted out of the Great Hall. Eyes followed her haste departure, mainly James.

          James sighed heavily and turned back around, his appetite lost. 

          'Of all days to have this happen, it has to be the day we do N.E.W.T's,' he glanced back at the door of the Great Hall.

          Making a split second decision, he grabbed his own things and headed out. Bumping into Sirius along the way out, who was just coming in.

          "Oy, Jamsie!" Sirius hollered at James' back.

          "Not now Padfoot!"

          Sirius muttered underneath his breath, "Yeesh, someone needs to get laid."

          "Lily?!" James raced into her chambers. 

          She looked up at him, with big eyes, shining with unshed tears.

          James walked over to where she was sitting on the floor.

          He squatted and gently touched her shoulder.

          "Don't touch me!" James was slightly taken back with her sudden outburst and kept his distance.

          She continued her voice surprisingly calm. Lily was not the kind of person to show her expressions. She hated crying in front of people.

          "Do you know what this means?" She didn't even spare him a look.

          James remained silent.

          "Everything I've worked for could go down the drain. I don't want an abor-" One tear fell out. Lily didn't bother to wipe it away. She choked out, "an abortion."

          "But I don't want to be a parent at seventeen. I'm not ready."

          James was silent for a second; hesitantly he asked his next question, "Have you gotten tested yet?"

          "No…"

          James nodded. He understood why; she was scared. He knew that he had to be the strong one. Lily put up a front, coming off to people as if she had a foolproof shield, never faltering, always there for people, always independent. But everyone needs somebody.

          "C'mon, we have to finish up our tests."

          He stood up and offered his hand to her, which she took hesitantly.

          James picked up their abandoned book bags lying next to the door, and hand in hand, they left the room. Lily in a much calmer state, James kept a strong façade, but inside, terrified to death. Multiple questions crossed each of their minds. 

          'How am I going to tell my parents?' Lily thought, ashamed.

          'Will I have to marry her?' James stole a glance at Lily, who was wrapped up in thoughts of own.

          Entering the Defense of the Dark Arts classroom, hand in hand, worried looks on both of their faces, aroused suspicious glances and gossiping whispers.

          They chose a sat next to each other, and James handed Lily her things, but not before giving her hand one last comforting squeeze, and a warm look.

          Concentrating hard on her exam, Lily managed to forget her woes for a while. After finishing, she quietly exited the room, as finished students were required to do so. James was still struggling with questions. Lily decided that she would ask an old friend for a favor. 

          Lily and Trisha had been friends since both their moms had joined the same book club when the girls were two years old. Trisha was aware of the fact that Lily had magical powers, and did not hold it against her. They kept in touch every now and then. But both knew that in times of need, they would be there for each other.

          Lily climbed the steep stairs to owlery. She quickly pulled out a spare piece of parchment and scrawled a quick note to Trisha, explaining her situation.

          Satisfied with the letter, she blew on it to dry it faster, rolled it up and sent her it along with her owl, Chandelier, off. 

          She sighed deeply, her mind weighed with different outcomes of what might happen. Lily enjoyed the view from the top of the tower, taking in the blue sky, containing gray clouds of a storm to come. The lake was calm, the giant squid disrupted the surface every now and then, a tentacle rising. The trees swayed, a few leaves escaping the clutches of the branches and flying into the wind.

          Her hair billowed around as a draft reached her. She pulled her cloak tighter to fight off the cold. 

          She remembered when she was seven or eight years old, when she had the time to climb trees and stare at clouds. The carefree days were she had no problems to worry about and everything in the world was perfect. Even Petunia was nice enough to her back then. But ever since that Vernon came along and decided he didn't like Petunia's sister, because supposedly she was a weirdo because she could do unexplainable things, she had been retched to her. 

          Lily was smart enough to know that kids are naïve, believing that the world was all butterflies and rainbows. She had discovered the harsh truth when she was in elementary school during the third grade when she was cornered by the class bully; one recess. He had shoved her into the rough brick wall and teased her relentlessly about how her red hair reminded him of a clown and how her pale skin was like a ghosts' and how she was always so petite compared to the other children. Spectators just watched and laughed along at the boy's antics. Teachers were oblivious to what was going on and did not disrupt.

          "Lily?" A soft voice called out from behind her.

          Lily pivoted her neck to face James.

          "Hey." Lily fully turned around.

          She saw the flicker of James' eyes towards her stomach. "What are you doing here?"

          "Oh… I was just sending a letter to an old friend," Lily answered.

          Lily avoided his eyes, staring at anything but his watchful stare, the wall behind his back, the stone floor. Anything so that he couldn't read her emotions and thoughts. 

          She knew that he saw her fist tightening. "I'm gonna go-" finally she looked up, her green eyes piercing into his warm, embracing, chocolate brown ones- "I guess, I'll see you later."

          She walked out the door, shutting it with a loud thud behind her.

          James stared at the door after Lily's departure and said to nobody in particular, "I'll see you later." 

… # …

          After dinner, Lily paced her room, wearing a hole in her rug, but pacing was what helped her think. She waited patiently for Trisha's answer.

          Thankfully, Trisha was a person you could rely on; a little while after she received a package with a hastily scrawled note. 

          She quickly skimmed the note.

            Hope this helps took my bloody forever to get it. I know you and your perfectionism, so I got several. You should've seen the bloody look the cashier gave me when I bought them at the local drugstore. There goes any chance of hooking up with the cute cashier. Anyways, best of luck, I hope I get to meet the lucky fellow someday. 

- **_Trisha_**

                   Hesitantly, she picked up the brown-wrapped parcel. She knew what it contained; pregnancy tests, and according to Trisha, more than one. 

          Lily swallowed her fear, and randomly picked one and headed for the bathroom. 

… # …

          Lily choked back her sobs and slid down, against her bedroom wall. Silent tears ran down her eyes as she drew in a shaky breathe. 

          Footsteps approached Lily's private door, and James came in. 

          He was reading something on piece of parchment paper, probably studying.

          "Hey, Lily, do you have a quill I could borrow? I just snapped my last one," he asked, without looking up.

          Lily sniffled, and hastily wiped her tears away. 

          "Hmm?"

          "Do you have a spare qu-" James had looked at Lily and immediately noticed her red eyes, pink nose, and the tear streaks down her face. "Lily what's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?"

          Lily sniffed again, and ducked her face down into her shirt sleeves, hiding her face from James' view. 

          Lily mumbled something incoherent.

          James squatted down next to her, and gently pushed back her red tresses. "What?" 

          "I um… I took the test." She lifted her face, her eyes big and expressive. 

          "You're … pregnant?" James asked, the panic evident in his voice.

          "No…" Lily let out a small smile, "I'm not." She let out a deep breath.

          But James still looked puzzled. "Then why are you crying?"

          "I don't know… I'm just… really relieved." 

          "Ah… that's good." 

          "Yeah… I took four tests just to be sure," she chuckled. 

… # …

          'When will I ever get out of this class?' Lily moaned inwardly. N.E.W.T.'s had ended, and the Gryffindor's were back in Professor McGonagall's classroom. They were reviewing things from the test. The window's were open, letting in a light breeze to keep the students from drifting off.

          James Potter came running in out of breath, his bag swinging behind him.

          Professor McGonagall sent him a strict look.

          "Sorry Professor."

          "Well, I expect to see you 8 o'clock tonight, Mr. Potter."

          James only grinned boyishly and headed to an empty seat.

          The class resumed to their previous activities, doodling, lounging, slumbering, and in the teacher's case, lecturing.

          A sudden rustle followed by a squawk, caused everyone in the room to pause their activities again. 

          A beautiful auburn colored owl flew in. It was surprising, since most owls are delivered during breakfast. But the most surprising thing off all was what the owl was carrying. It seemed like a bouquet of yellow tulips.

          The owl flew straight down, towards the students, and headed for Lily Evans. 

          Her face showed confusion, yet happiness for an unexpected gift.

          She detached the flowers from the owl, and gently patted it on the head, before it set off back for the owlery. 

          A note was visible with the name, 'Lily' hastily scrawled on it. 

          The professor seemed to be in shock, seeing as she had yet to make a comment or a harsh remark towards a student.

                   **_Hello Lily!_**

**_                                    Sorry about the interruption, although in my opinion it        probably would've been well-received and a damn good reason to          waste precious class minutes. I decided to give you a dozen of yellow        tulips, seeing as red roses are too over done, plus the color of your hair             would by far surpass the color of the roses, and not carnations,   because you don't seem like a carnation person. But I hope the tulips          have brightened up your day. After what you've been through the last       couple of days, I would say you need it. I would also like you to   consider a date with me tomorrow night. _**

**_                                                                        -James_**

**_                        P.S. I know after what just happened you probably never want    to talk to me, much less even date me. But I was hoping that maybe        there would be a momentary lapse in judgment on your case, and you'd     accept my dinner invitation for two at Hogsmeade tomorrow night. I             promise we'll take it nice and slow. I swear on my grandmother's           grave._**

          Lily finished reading it, and looked up, searching for warm, familiar hazel brown eyes. She mouthed to James, 'I'll tell you later.'

          He merely nodded in response.

…# …

          'Well, he swore on his grandmother's grave that he'd take it nice and slow and I mean, after our little fiasco, I don't think I'd be jumping into any beds on top of, or below of James Potter anytime soon,' Lily reasoned with herself.

          'I trust myself,' Lily repeated silently to herself, 'I trust myself.'

          "Hey Lily," James approached her with a ready smile and a spark in his eyes. 

          "Hey James, so what'd you get me all dressed up for?" Lily asked with a fake pout. She was donned in an elegant but fun, knee-length polka dotted skirt with a knitted ballet sweater on top. She was told by James to dress nice but still be comfortable.

          "Oh… you'll find out," he shot her a wink as he linked arms with her and led her to the one-eyed witch.

          "Ah… I didn't know that this was the way you and the Marauder's got to Hogsmeade!" Lily exclaimed.

          "Uh… how come you don't sound so surprised that this is where it leads to?" James questioned. 

          "Oh, I used to go to Hogsmeade through here all the time," Lily answered nonchalantly. She whispered the password and climbed in, only to find that James was rooted to the spot, staring at her in amazement.

          Lily beckoned to James to follow her, "C'mon!"

          "Wow… you're just full of surprised, aren't you?"

          "Well… you can't know _everything_ about somebody."

          "True."

          "So where are we going?"

          "Hogsmeade."

          "I meant, specifically…"

          "Well… I don't know, I've never looked up the coordinates of Hogsmeade."

          Lily smacked him lightly, "You know what I mean."

          James smiled, "We're going out for dinner."

          "Where?" Lily whined.

          "To a restaurant."

          "James!"

          "Yes pumpkin?" he said innocently. Lily continued to whine while James acted indifferently, as if nothing was amiss. And nothing really was.


End file.
